


Killing Time

by gabby227



Series: Avengers in Quarantine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Based on a Discord Prompt, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter & Tony Have A Bond, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Castles, Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team Dinners, The Stuckony is very minor, This thing is mostly fluff, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Doesn't Do Quarantine, Tony is bored, Wanda Maximoff & Bruce Banner Friendship, just mentioned, life in quarantine, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: This is based on a Discord prompt I found about how the Avengers would act if they were stuck in Quarantine. The first in a series.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers in Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourebrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/gifts).



> So I found a prompt on Discord about how the Avengers would act if they were stuck in quarantine, and how they would make their own fun. The actual prompt was:
> 
> _avengers in quarantine? With powers, without powers, I’m just craving my fave guys going crazy and competing for the best “back of the cupboard casserole” or pep and Steve replicating famous paintings with what they have in the house and “No, Tony, it doesn’t count if you HAVE the famous painting” and Clint hiding in the vents and my stuckony boys being in love  
> _
> 
> And I fell in love with the idea so hard that I'm making this story a series. There are a lot of things our favorite characters could get up to if they were stuck in quarantine for real.
> 
> This is also for two bingos:  
> Tony Stark Bingo -- Free Space  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo -- U1, Family of Choice
> 
> I'd also like to thank RoseRose, FearlessLexi and TonyStark_Is_AnAngel for the beta. You guys freaking rock!

“C’mon, Pep, this whole thing is ridiculous!”

Pepper just rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. Even though Pepper and Tony had been broken up for a few years, they still continued to be really good friends, and of course, he’d still come to her whenever he had a gripe or complaint. Some things never did change.

“There is a virus going around, Tony. People are dying  _ everywhere _ . That sickness is  _ not  _ gonna care who you are or how much money you have. It hasn’t been discriminatory towards anybody so far.”

When Tony had gotten the news that New York was going under quarantine -- yes, even the Avengers -- he had practically flipped. He didn’t like being under house arrest. He’d done that before, thanks to Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, and he wasn’t a fan.

Besides, even then, he’d managed to sneak out.

“I don’t care, Tony. You’re not sneaking out. I’ll put Steve on you if I have to.”

Of course, she didn’t mean it the way it sounded. And he couldn’t give her a snarky reply, either, because nobody in the Tower knew that Steve, Bucky, and Tony had a thing going on.

Well, nobody but Natasha. She seemed to know  _ everything _ . That woman was downright  _ scary _ .

So Tony just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Pepper had paperwork to do, anyway. And, not for the first time, Tony was thankful that he had given her the company, so he didn’t have to get stuck doing that boring paperwork bullshit.

Well, he still had to do paperwork on occasion, but  _ definitely  _ not as much as Pepper did.

He was _bored_. He knew the virus was dangerous, and people needed to be safe. He also knew that when the governor instituted the lockdown, it was to keep everyone safe, but he was going fucking _crazy_.

He walked into the next room, where he paused for a moment. It took a few moments for him to really believe what was going on.

Natasha and Clint were on either side of the room, each of them having what looked to be every pillow in the Tower split between them. They each had a stack  _ at least  _ three feet high. Around them was Wanda, Peter, Scott, and Sam just watching the two of them. Tony found himself going up to Wanda.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked the redhead as he watched what seemed to be a competition between Clint and Natasha.

“Clint challenged Nat to see who could build the best pillow fort,” she stated, her eyes never leaving the beginnings of Clint’s fort. “I just want to see what happens.”

“Is that why everybody’s watching?” Tony asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah. They’ve even taken bets. You wanna get in on the pool, go see Bucky. He’s the ringleader.”

Of course he was. Since Bucky Barnes joined his best friend in the 21st century, he’d gotten more and more comfortable, and Steve had told Tony more than once that this Bucky was really similar to the Bucky he’d been before the war. Taking bets was something that they all  _ knew _ Bucky would do.

So he stood there for a while, watching Clint and Natasha build their forts. Clint just kind of piled pillows on top of pillows while Natasha had a whole structural thing going on. Tony couldn’t help but notice how much that fit their personalities. Natasha had always gone by a schedule, practically scheduling her life away. If it wasn’t on her schedule, it didn’t happen. Clint, however, lived the way he did everything else. He was a very laid-back kind of guy.

Tony had no idea how long he stood there, but he watched the two of them build their forts. In the end, Clint had a pillow fort -- but Natasha had a goddamned pillow  _ castle _ .

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he came over to Tony, and Tony hadn’t even realized the kid was there before he spoke. “Nice forts, huh?”

“Yeah, kid, they are,” Tony agreed. Tony had always had a soft spot for the kid -- he could easily say this kid was probably the closest thing to a son he’d ever have.

“I’m the judge,” Peter added proudly. “I think it’s ‘cause I’m only sixteen. But I’ll take it.”

Tony smiled softly at the boy. Yeah, he definitely had a soft spot for the kid.

In the end, when Natasha was declared the winner -- which, probably everybody knew she  _ was  _ going to win, her fort was structurally sound, of course, and Clint just didn’t have that -- she told Clint she was going to use this as bragging rights for the next few years, and it didn’t take a genius to know that she was serious.

Tony went off to find something to do after that.

He didn’t want to be down in the lab. He’d been down there for the past six days, and he wanted something else to do so he decided to find Bucky and Steve.

Bucky and Steve were usually together, no matter what the two of them were doing. Even though Tony, Steve, and Bucky were a triad, Bucky and Steve spent a lot of time together because of their friendship.

He found Steve in his studio. He had his easel up and a palette in his hand, a paintbrush in one hand and then another one tucked behind one ear. Bucky was sitting in an easy chair next to the wall, and in the corner was tucked a…what was that, anyway?

It was a painting. One of Van Gogh’s most famous, and Tony had the original copy. He had gotten it years ago, and he wasn’t sure where it came from, but he had known how much Pepper liked  _ Sunflowers _ . She kept it hung in her office most of the time, so what the hell was Steve doing with it?

“Hey Capsicle, Buckaroo,” Tony greeted the two of them as he took a spot next to Bucky. “What’s going on? And where did you get that painting?”

Steve looked up at Tony when he spoke, “Pepper let me borrow it. Don’t worry, I’m not keeping it -- I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Why borrow it, though?” Tony asked. “And why did Pepper  _ let  _ you borrow it, anyway? It usually hangs by her desk on the back wall. She  _ loves  _ that one.”

The only reason Tony had bought it in the first place was because of how much Pepper liked it.

“He’s copying it,” Bucky laughed. Tony looked Bucky in the eye as Bucky explained, “He wanted to see if he could copy it and come close to the original.”

“Buck, you jerk,” Steve muttered, dipping his brush in some paint and then stroking it a few times on the canvas. “I don’t rate with Van Gogh; he was a  _ genius _ . I just wanted to see how close I could come to it.”

“But why?” Tony questioned.

“It’s quarantine,” Bucky told him. “You gotta make your own fun.”

“We’ve gone through this before, Tony,” Steve added softly. His crystal blue eyes met Tony’s brown ones. “Of course, we were still real small, but you ever hear about the Spanish flu? 1918 to 1920. Killed over fifty million people worldwide.”

“You gotta be bored, right?” Bucky laughed as he watched Tony. When Tony nodded, Bucky added, “You gotta make your own fun. Just what Steve is doing.”

“People are dying every day,” Steve added. “So we’re finding ways to make our own fun.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. Steve went back to his painting and Bucky adjusted his body so he was more comfortable when Tony continued, “There was just a fort building contest in the common room. Clint and Nat.”

Bucky nodded. “They’re supposed to be bringing me photographic proof of the winner.”

“I’ve got that,” Tony offered. He pulled his phone out from his jeans’ pocket and handed it over to Bucky. “I heard you were running the pool.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky whistled as he looked at the picture Tony provided. “How the fuck did Tasha even build that fucking thing?”

Tony shrugged. “How the hell does Nat do the things she usually does?” he asked Bucky. “I mean, look at everything she can do.”

“Stevie, you gotta come see this,” Bucky called from his chair. “Tasha built a fucking  _ castle _ .”

“Not now, Buck,” Steve murmured. He was biting his bottom lip as he painted a few more strokes on his canvas.

Tony went around to look at Steve’s canvas. He knew how much Steve  _ hated  _ it when people saw his works that weren’t complete, but Tony was really curious about how close he’d gotten.

“Wow,” Tony whistled. “That looks almost identical.”

Steve blushed. “Tony, don’t say that. Van Gogh was a genius. I’m nothing compared to him.”

“It looks good, Cap,” Tony nodded. “Really good. What are you going to do with it once you’re finished?”

“Little punk won’t do anything with it,” Bucky stated, getting up to hand Tony his phone back. “This ain’t the first one he’s done today, either.”

Tony looked at Bucky quizzically.

“He copied your  _ Starry Night  _ painting earlier,” Bucky continued, looking at Tony. That was when Bucky went over to the closet in the studio. It was there mostly to hold Steve’s supplies, but a few moments later Bucky came back with another canvas. “Look at this one.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide.

“Is that the original?” he asked. Bucky laughed.

“Nope. This is Stevie’s version. It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Seriously, Spangles, what are you going to do with all of these once you finish them? Are you just doing this to kill time?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I can’t sell them -- that’s against the law, Tony. I just wanted to see how close I could come.”

That made Tony laugh.

Tony spent the afternoon laughing and talking with Bucky and Steve as Steve finished  _ Sunflowers _ and then decided to move onto another Van Gogh.

“ _ Poppies _ !” Steve announced. “That’s what I’m going to do next.”

And that made Bucky and Tony laugh.

With the radio on, they just let themselves get caught up with good conversation and watching as Steve denied how good at painting he really was.

Dinner was soon after that. Most of the time, Bruce and Wanda cooked together, since it was something the both of them liked, so Tony wasn’t surprised to see them in the kitchen about an hour later.

“What’re you guys making?” he asked them as he took a seat at the kitchen island counter. “You know we could order out.”

“We can’t order out every day, Tony,” Bruce sighed.

“Besides, the two of us  _ like  _ to cook,” Wanda added. “We  _ want  _ to do this.”

Tony just shrugged.

“We’re putting together something special,” Wanda added. “Since we haven’t gotten groceries in a while.”

“Yeah, Tony, if you’re so bored, maybe you can go to the grocery store,” Bruce said, a twinkle in his brown eyes. “It would definitely kill time.”

“Who even goes to the grocery store?” Tony scoffed. “Especially when you can have them  _ delivered _ ?”

“Hey, Tony, it was just a suggestion,” Bruce laughed.

So, as Bruce and Wanda continued to put together something for dinner, Tony decided to stay there and talk to them. He and Bruce were pretty good friends, the whole  _ science bro _ thing, but Tony had really grown to like Wanda. Even though they’d had a pretty rough start, Tony and Wanda had gotten close and she was a really great kid.

And Bruce and Wanda had grown pretty close to one another as well.

The casserole was made with odds and ends, but despite that it was pretty good, Tony had to admit. He gave credit where credit was due, of course, and they had done a pretty good job at pulling something together.

When Tony, Bucky, and Steve had cuddled on the couch in Tony’s penthouse later that night, Bucky left a kiss in Tony’s hair before saying, “I bet we could come up with something even better to do tomorrow.”

And, whether Bucky meant it as an innuendo or not, it made Tony laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
